This invention relates to a single-frequency stabilized laser, and more particularly to such a laser whose tube temperature is constantly monitored and controlled for stabilizing the laser output.
Many applications require a single-frequency laser source which may be utilized in such applications as long base line interferometers, optical inspection devices and other applications requiring high spectral purity. Such sources are provided by the expensive lamb dip laser or the so-called "frequency grasping type". These prior art devices are complex as well as expensive.